Co jeśli zostanę twoim największym wrogiem?
by Xx Caffe Latte xX
Summary: Miniaturka. Trwa Bitwa o Hogwart. Harry musi zabić Voldemorta. Dręczą go wspomnienia ich wspólnej przeszłości.


[M] Harry Potter  
"Co jeśli zostanę twoim największym wrogiem?"

"" - myśli Harry'ego  
*** - 50 lat wcześniej (umownie - Harry cofnął się do czasów Tom'a gdy był na swoim szóstym roku)

Harry zamknął oczy łapiąc kilka oddechów na uspokojenie. Wokół niego szalała bitwa. Stosy bezwładnych ciał oraz podłogi pokryte czerwoną, lepką mazią wywoływały w nim odruch wymiotny. Zacisnął palce mocniej na różdżce. Z determinowanym wyrazem twarzy przeciskał się między walczącymi. Musiał dojść do Riddle'a. Musiał go zabić. Zabić swojego przyjaciela. Zabić swojego największego wroga.

***  
- Jak to się stało? - spytał Tom marszcząc czoło. Gryfon pochłonięty lekturą nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na towarzysza. Nagle jego podręcznik od eliksirów przeleciał na drugi koniec Pokoju Wspólnego.  
- Pytałem jak to się stało. - powtórzył dobitnie Riddle wskazując na czoło Potter'a.  
- Myślisz, że ci powiem? - zakpił Harry zaraz tego żałując. Długie oraz silne palce zacisnęły się boleśnie na jego szczęce. Druga ręka ślizgona powędrowała do sławnej blizny.  
- Odpowiedz mi. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to wyciągnę to z ciebie legilimencją. - zmrużył szare oczy.  
Wybraniec spojrzał wyzywająco w tęczówki przyjaciela. Chwilę później poczuł, że jego bariery są atakowane. Natychmiast wyłowił z głowy odpowiedź na to jedno pytanie starając się, aby przyszły Czarny Pan nie dowiedział się zbyt wiele o jego czasach.

W zgiełku burzących się ścian i umierających ludzi Złoty Chłopiec bez problemu dojrzał rudą czuprynę Rona i brązowe loki Hermiony. Walczyli oni stojąc plecami do siebie. W pozycji stosowanej przez aurorów. Klątwy w nich posyłali trzej śmierciożercy, Bellatrix, Avery oraz Nott.

***  
- Avery, Nott... Naprawdę nie chcecie tego robić. - powiedział ostro.  
- Nie chcemy? - brunet pokręcił głową spoglądając na drugiego. Blondyn odburknął coś co brzmiało bardziej na "pośpiesz się".  
- Jeśli zaraz się nie cofniesz to pożałujesz. - ostrzegł ich Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył mrużąc gniewnie oczy. Ostatnie słowa niemal wysyczał.  
Avery zbladł.  
- Znam te sztuczki, Merthley. Myślałeś, że mnie oszukasz? Drętwota!  
W tym momencie z różdżki czarnowłosego wystrzelił czerwony promień, Potter nawet się nie poruszył. Zaklęcie rozbiło się na niewidzialnej tarczy chwilę później odbijając się i trafiając rykoszetem w napastników.  
Harry uklękł przy ogłuszonym ślizgonie i wyszeptał mu jadowicie do ucha:  
- Ostrzegałem.

W bezruchu obserwował jak jego przyjaciółka pada pod Avadą rzuconą przez Bellatrix. Ron chwilę później po niej upadł na posadzkę. Spomiędzy rudych włosów na kamień kapała rubinowa krew.  
Po wydarzeniach minionego roku, a mianowicie pobycie w czasach Tom'a Riddle'a gryfon stał się skorupą niezdolną do uczuć. Chłopak próbował się nienawidzić przez to, że nie czuł ani odrobiny żalu z powodu śmierci Remusa. Nie uronił ani jednej łzy widząc spadające w dół ciało Dumbledore'a. Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia gdy Tonks przyjęła przeznaczone dla niego mordercze zaklęcie. Jednak nie potrafił. Odwrócił wzrok od twarzy najmłodszego syna Molly, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z rządnym krwi Nottem.  
- No proszę, proszę, nasz kochaś szlam Anthony Merthley to tak naprawdę Harry Potter. - splunął. - Pan mnie wynagrodzi jeśli cię mu dostarczę. - uśmiechnął się obrzydliwie.  
- Nie sądzę. - wysyczał spomiędzy zaciśniętych warg zielonooki wykonując szybki ruch różdżką.  
Ślizgon nie zorientował się co się dzieje, dopóki nie ujrzał lecącego na niego szmaragdowego promienia. Zanim padł martwy zdołał usłyszeć:  
- Żegnaj tym razem na zawsze, przyjacielu.

***  
- Przepraszam, An. - krępy, niski brunet wyłamywał kostki biegnąc za Wybrańcem. - Wtedy... w łazience. Poniosło mnie. Tak samo jak i ciebie. To była wina eliksiru Toma.  
Na dźwięk imienia Riddle'a chłopiec odwrócił się.  
- Wina Toma? - powtórzył. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że to, że nie umiesz zapanować nad emocjami jest winą Marvola?  
Zielone tęczówki niebezpiecznie błysnęły.  
- Anthony, opanuj się. - mruknął Nott. - Chcę zostać twoim przyjacielem. Wiesz, przyjacielem od badań.  
Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył zilustrował wyciągniętą dłoń i chwycił ją.  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie pożałujesz wyboru.

"Oddajcie mi jego, oddajcie mi Harry'ego Potter'a, a nikomu nic więcej się nie stanie." chłopiec usłyszał w głowie syk Voldemorta. Zresztą jak każdy w zamku.  
Poplecznicy Czarnego Pana unieśli głowy szukając swojego władcy.  
"Wszystkie oddziały śmierciożerców wycofają się na godzinę, abyście mogli ocenić szkody i pozbierać martwych... A ty... Harry Potterze... Wiedz, że masz ich krew na rękach."  
Ubrani na czarno czarodzieje zaczęli się deportować zostawiając oniemiałych uczniów oraz nauczycieli w spokoju.  
Nikt nie zdołał się poruszyć w ciągu dwóch minut, wreszcie donośny głos profesor McGonagall pobudził każdego:  
- Ruszać się! Mamy tylko godzinę! Każde ciało przetransportować do Wielkiej Sali, tam Madame Pomfrey spróbuje uleczyć rannych!  
Wybraniec ruchem różdżki uniósł wszystkich poległych i przelewitował ich do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Jego magia wrzała. Potrzebowała ujścia, więc zdecydował się na zmarnowanie jej w ten sposób. Eliksir Riddle'a poprawił kondycję siedemnastolatka. Dzięki miksturze stał się potężniejszy, lecz w równej mierze agresywny.

***  
- Myślisz, że to zadziała? - spytał sceptycznie zielonooki.  
Młodszy Voldemort westchnął.  
- Oczywiście, że tak. Nie ma innej opcji. -powoli wlał niebieski płyn do dwóch kryształowych fiolek. - Musisz to przełknąć.  
Potter niechętnie wziął do ręki kryształ.  
- Możesz mi jeszcze raz przypomnieć po co to robimy? - powąchał zawartość.  
- Eliksir Netropolowy, który wymyśliłem obudzi w nas większe pokłady magii. Będziemy potężniejsi. - przyszły Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.  
- Jakieś skutki uboczne?  
Tom zawachał się przez chwilę. O chwilę za długo.  
- Minimalne. - wydusił wreszcie. - Pijesz, Anthony? Czy wymiękasz? - po tych słowach zażył swoją dawkę.  
Potter wzruszył ramionami i zrobił to samo.

Skutki uboczne w jego wypadku nie były aż tak minimalne. Silnie się uzależnił od Eliksiru Netropolowego, stracił możliwość odczuwania prawie wszystkich emocji w tym wszystkich pozytywnych, a często wpadał w gniew niszcząc przy tym otaczający go świat.  
Układając w głowie plan prawie potknął się o czyjąś głowę. Spojrzał w dół czując żółć podchodzącą do gardła. U stóp Pottera leżało bezwładne ciało Draco Malfoy'a.  
Gryfon klęknął przy dawnym wrogu i rzucił kilka niewerbalnych oraz bezróżdżkowych zaklęć diagnozujących. Organy wewnętrzne roztopione. Harry delikatnie odsunął platynowe kosmyki z czoła ślizgona.  
- Przykro mi. - wyszeptał. Tak bardzo rozumiał blondyna. Z jednej strony stał Dumbledore i cały Zakon Feniksa, a z drugiej jego wywierający na nim presję ojciec oraz Voldemort mogący w każdej chwili zamordować Narcyzę. Obawiał się o życie matki.

***  
- Widzisz... Anthony. - zaczął Tom. - Aby mieć pewność, że dana osoba cię nie zdradzi musisz mieć coś na nią. Najłatwiej jest czyhać na życie rodziny. Najlepiej matki bądź dziecka. - mówił tak swobodnie, jakby właśnie opowiadał o pogodzie. - Tak się pozyskuje lojalność.  
- Nie. - sprzeciwił się Harry. - Tak się pozyskuje wrogów. Ktoś odważny postawiłby się tobie oraz ukrył siebie i bliskich. Gdybyś zagroził MI utratą tych, których kocham już dawno żarłbyś robaki pięć stóp pod ziemią.  
- Kochany... Ja już od dawna mam twoich rodziców w garści. Wystarczy ją lekko zacisnąć i po nich. - uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.  
Wybraniec posłał mu przerażone spojrzenie. Lily i James jeszcze się nie urodzili. Jednak niech Riddle myśli, że go ma.

Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył wstał z posadzki i niosąc na rękach ciało Draco udał się do Wiekiej Sali.  
Otwierając drzwi zauważył, że wszyscy pogrążeni są w głębokim smutku. Kingsley wstał oraz podszedł do Pottera.  
- Harry... to śmierciożerca. On zabił Freda. - na dźwięk imienia jednego z bliźniaków zielonooki podniósł głowę wysoko szukając Weasley'ów. Znalazł ich wzrokiem na końcu sali, Ginny, Percy, George, Bill, Charlie, Artur i Molly klęczeli nad ciałami Rona i Freda. Po drugiej stronie wiewióra leżała blada jak papier Hermiona.  
- Nie. - pokręcił głową przyciskając do siebie ciało Malfoy'a. - On zrobił to bo musiał. Voldemort zagroził mu śmiercią Narcyzy. Draco zasługuje na pobyt tu. Zabiło go zaklęcie jednego ze śmierciożerców.  
Wyminął Shackelbott'a idąc w stronę miejsca, na którym stał wcześniej stół Slytherinu. Ułożył zwłoki na posadce.  
- Żegnaj Draco, wężu, który byłeś lojalny rodzinie jak Puchon, mądry oraz inteligentny jak Krukon, odważny i wytrwały niczym Gryfon.

***  
- Myślałeś kiedyś o śmierci? - zapytał Riddle bazgrząc coś na pergaminie.  
- Co? - pytanie zbiło Harry'ego z tropu.  
- Pytałem czy myślałeś kiedyś o śmierci. - Tom przewrócił oczami.  
- To podchwytliwe? - upewniał się Wybraniec.  
Ślizgon wysłał mu nieczytelne spojrzenie.  
- Co jest podchwytliwego w pytaniu o śmierć? - uniósł brew.  
- Wszystko?  
Widząc jak Riddle kręci głową dodał:  
- Nie, nie myślałem. Zazwyczaj żyłem chwilą. - zmrużył na chwilę oczy. - A ty?  
- Oczywiście, że tak. Nawet znalazłem sposób jak ją powstrzymać. - wrócił do notowania.  
- Powstrzymać? Jak?  
- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie, Harry. - to było jedyne co usłyszał.

Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył wyszedł szybkim krokiem z Wielkiej Sali, a następnie z Hogwartu. Czując smagający go lodowaty wiatr wyciągnął ręce przywoływując magię. Był potężny. Był nieśmiertelny.  
Efekty uboczne mikstury spowodowane były przez to, że Czarny Pan dodawał do mikstury pewien tajny składnik w tym połączeniu powodujacy nieśmiertelność. Teraz w ciemności przemierzając błonia Harry próbował odtworzyć w sobie emocje. Radość, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył Hogwart. Smutek z powodu śmierci Syriusza. Miłość do Ginny. Pustka.  
Na skraju Zakazanego Lasu użył zaklęcia śledzącego, które wskazało mu drogę do Lorda Voldemorta.  
To się musi dziś skończyć.

***  
- Eliksir nas zmienia. - stwierdził Tom. - Możliwe, że niedługo się od siebie odwrócimy. Rozpoczniemy walkę.  
Dziedzic Slytherina brutalnie wertował podręcznik od Transmutacji.  
- To się nigdy nie stanie. - Potter stał tyłem do Riddle'a. Patrzył przez okno.  
- Jesteś pewien? - szare tęczówki ślizgona lśniły.  
- Tak, jestem.  
Między nimi zapadła cisza, podczas której chłopcy rozmyślali nad tym co może się stać.  
- A co jeśli... zostanę twoim największym wrogiem?  
Wybraniec nie potrafił odpowiedzieć.

Harry zauważył polanę, a chwilę później usłyszał głosy. Podnosząc dumnie podbródek wmaszerował w sam środek śmierciożerców.  
Czarny Pan przyglądał mu się szyderczo.  
"Tom, pytałeś mnie kiedyś...  
- Harry Potter, chłopiec, który przeżył, umrze teraz. - blada dłoń uniosła różdżkę.  
... co się stanie jesli zostaniesz moim największym wrogiem...  
Wybraniec wyciągnął otwartą dłoń przywołując energię z każdego nerwu.  
... oto odpowiedź...  
- Avada Kedavra! - dwa głosy zlały się w jedno.  
... obaj nie wyjdziemy z tego cali."


End file.
